


El anhelo de las almas perdidas

by letsburntogether



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: Sirius y Remus apenas se hablan. Algo paso el año pasado que ha distanciado a los dos amigos. James está empezando a darse cuenta que los dos únicos perjudicados son ellos mismos, y hará cualquier cosa para solucionarlo. Pero quizás, Sirius y Remus ya hayan encontrado sus propios métodos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a su creadora, J . K. Rowling. Yo únicamente me divierto con su maravillosa creación.
> 
> Notas de Autor:¡Bienvenidos una vez más a una de mis locas creaciones! Primero de todo quiero avisaros que este fic contiene material yaoi, así que todo aquel que no quiera leer este tipo de relaciones me temo que esta no es su historia. Pero déjenme decirles que ustedes se lo pierden, ya que el fic tiene muchas más cosas que la sexualidad de dos personajes. Nada más.
> 
> Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia dejen un comentario y les responderé encantada.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y la situación no había mejorado. Sirius apenas podía mirarle. Un par de frases había sido lo único que habían compartido el primer día y más tarde sus conversaciones se basaron en “buenos días”, “¿me pasas el zumo de calabazas”, “gracias” y “buenas noches”. Quizás Sirius tuviera la culpa de que se hubiera creado aquel malestar entre ellos, pero sin duda, Remus también había puesto de su parte. Sirius sabía que James comenzó a extrañarse por la repentina actitud de los dos chicos, pero cuando le preguntaba sobre el tema, él conseguía distraerlo y evadir el tema. Remus se dedicaba a estudiar todas las tardes en la biblioteca, se sentaba con Peter o Lily durante las clases y se iba a dormir temprano. Las pocas veces que coincidía con sus amigos era a las horas de comer y en la habitación.  
—Eres tu quien se aleja —insistía James.  
—Yo no me alejo….  
—A mi no me engañas, Canuto.  
Sirius apenas le miraba. No podía, no lo soportaba. Había algo en Remus que le irritaba, que le sacaba de quicio. Remus no le había hecho nada, pero su sola presencia irritaba a Sirius hasta el punto de irse si el se encontraba cerca. Estaba siendo muy cruel y se odiaba por ello, pero no podía evitar sentir esa horrible sensación. Remus estaba empezando a hartarle. Con esos ojos color avellana que se mantienen distantes, esos rizos acaramelados siempre desordenados, esas curvas sinuosas en sus labios, esas manos huesudas de largos dedos, esas cicatrices que quieren ser recorridas con la punta de lengua… Basta.  
Quizás sea ese el maldito problema, piensa Sirius. Quizás el hecho de que Remus se mantenga tan distante e indiferente, crea un efecto recíproco en Sirius que le hace actuar de la misma manera. Prefiere no pensarlo, prefiere no pensar en Remus en general.  
La mayor parte del tiempo, Sirius Black, está intentado buscar alguna chica que se deje manosear en algún pasillo a oscuras.  
—Te vas a arrepentir, Sirius —vuelve a insistir James.  
—Déjame en paz, Cornamenta.  
—Tu sabrás lo que haces.


	2. Capítulo 2

II.

James se había hartado de aquella horrible atmósfera que Sirius y Remus habían creado con su absurda disputa de críos. Así que decidió organizar una salida al más puro estilo Merodeador.

—Cojan sus abrigos, caballeros…. ¡Esta noche nos vamos a Hogsmeade!

—Estás loco, Cornamenta… Yo no estoy como para ir a Hogsmeade ahora, después del entrenamiento de esta tarde.

—Tu vas si yo lo digo, Canuto —James va hasta la cama en la que Sirius está tumbado y lo tira de un empujón—. ¡En pie, Black! Nos vamos…

—¿Es necesario, James? —pregunta Remus desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Sí que lo es.

—Yo no voy… —vuelve a reivindicar Sirius desde su cama.

—Mira lo que tengo… —James alza las dos botellas de Jack Daniel's y las zarandea sutilmente.

—¿Porqué no lo has dicho antes? —se levanta de un salto— ¿A que estamos esperando?

Remus hace una mueca y camina hacía la puerta con desgana. Peter camina tras él.

Bajo la capa y dando grandes zancadas, llegan al túnel de la bruja tuerta con gran dificultad. En las excursiones que hacían cuando eran niños de 12 años se podían permitir caber todos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero ahora, con 16, la tarea se volvía una misión imposible. Muchas veces, Sirius tenía que hechizar sus pies con tal de que no se vieran.

—Colagusano, cómo me vuelvas a pisar te quedas en la habitación —dice Sirius junto a Peter. Remus y James caminaban delante.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, Pet —dice James—. Sirius está de unas malas pulgas…

—Cállate, cuernos.

—¿Sabes qué, Canuto? No conseguirás ponerme de mal humor… Hoy no —dice James mientras atraviesan el túnel.

Era un octubre exageradamente frío. Habían cogido abrigos y bufandas, un par de botellas de Jack Daniel's y las ganas de fiesta de James Potter. Los ánimos de Sirius estaban por los suelos, y no quería saber como se sentiría Remus, quien se había visto obligado a venir por insistencia de James. Sin embargo, Sirius albergaba una remota posibilidad de que aquella excursión supusiera la reconciliación. Estaba muy equivocado, Remus seguía callado y a cada chiste o broma que hacía, respondía con una mueca. Cuando Sirius iba hacía la derecha, él se movía hacía la izquierda.

Llegaron a la plaza de la villa y se sentaron en un banco. Sirius sacó la cajetilla de tabaco muggle que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, James abrió la primera botella y los demás esperaron para darle un trago.

—Nunca me cansaré de esto —dijo James al pasarle la botella a Peter—. Está jodidamente bueno.

—Como tu, jimmy.

James se abrazó a Sirius.

—Oh, Sirius que bonito… Estaba empezando a echar de menos tus cumplidos.

—Aparta —ladra Sirius, apartando a James a un lado.

Peter se ríe y le pasa la botella a Remus. Sirius le mira atento, esperando un no por respuesta. Sabe que a Remus no le gusta beber alcohol muggle. Pero en cambio, coge la botella y, llevándosela a los labios, succiona el licor durante largo rato.

—¡UOH! Lunático, amigo… ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Desde cuando bebes tanto? —pregunta James.

—Desde que uno de mis mejores amigos a dejado de hablarme… —le hubiera gustado decir, pero no lo dice. Sube y baja los hombros a modo respuesta—. No sé. Me apetece.

—Bien hecho, así me gusta.

Remus le tiende la botella a Sirius y este se la coge. Le mira como si hubiera leído su pensamiento y quisiera contestarle.

A Remus le brillan los labios debido a las gotas de licor que se los humedecen. Sirius se relame y bebe de la botella mientras observa a Remus sin ser visto.

—¡Que gran noche, chicos! —exclamó James para si mismo.

Las dos botellas ya están bacías cuando ninguno de los cuatro puede ponerse en pie. Es tarde y la noche es oscura ahora más que nunca. Está a punto de amanecer y se han pasado la noche bebiendo y hablando sobre nada y sobre todo. Sirius y Remus no se han dirigido la palabra pero no han dejado de mirarse él uno al otro cuando creían que no les veían.

Las dos botellas de Jack Daniel's y la cajetilla de tabaco de Sirius se han acabado. El alcohol circula por sus venas, nubla su visión y entorpece sus sentidos.

—Me gustaría gastarle una buena broma a Snape… —dice James—. Una buena.

—Una que permanezca en la memoria de todos los alumnos —añade Sirius.

—Tenemos que organizarla antes de Navidad.

James y Sirius maquinan juntos, Peter asiente a todos sus comentarios como un autómata y Remus se mira las manos, frías y heladas, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación.

—¡La broma de las bromas! —exclamó Sirius.

—¿Cómo la de hace un año…? —dijo Remus—. ¿En la que le metiste por el túnel del sauce boxeador en plena luna llena y si no hubiera sido por James podría haberos matado a los dos?

Sirius no puede pensar, ese ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿Por qué coño dices eso?

James y Peter callan.

—Porqué esa fue la broma más pesada de todas. La que no nos hizo reír a ninguno, Sirius.

James incitó a volver al castillo en ver la situación. Sirius y Remus se habían puesto en pie y encarados, discutían.

—¡No sé porqué ahora me hechas esto en cara! —grita Sirius.

—¡Claro! Porqué Sirius Black es perfecto y no se le puede recriminar nada… ¡Ni si quiera la culpa por hacer que Snape se enterara de todo!

—¡Ha pasado un año!

—¿Y a cambiado algo, Sirius? ¡Snape sabe lo que soy por tu culpa!  
—¡Deja de decir que fue mi culpa!

—Fue tu culpa, Sirius. Me importa una mierda si lo aceptas o no.

—Eres un imbécil, Remus. Estoy hasta los cojones de ti —dijo Sirius.

James se levantó de inmediato, sabiendo que Sirius podría decir cualquier cosa cuando esta borracho. Se levanta y se interpone entre sus dos amigos.

—¡Como no os calméis, os petrifico a los dos!  
Volvieron a duras penas hasta el castillo. Sirius se negó a ir debajo de la capa y caminó por los pasillos sin esconderse. Ya le daba igual si Filch le encontraba y le castigaba durante un mes entero. Llegaron a la habitación sin ningún altercado cuando el sol ya había salido. Era sábado y no había clases, así que se tumbaron en sus camas y no se despertaron hasta la tarde.

Sirius lloró en silencio, siempre había sabido que él tenía toda la culpa. La culpa de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Muchas gracias a aquellos que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. ¡Este capítulo era para vosotros!
> 
> Colgaré -o lo intentaré- cada fin de semana. Últimamente me estoy ciñendo bastante a este horario, así que no os preocupéis por las actualizaciones.
> 
> Mil gracias, nuevamente y hasta el próximo...
> 
> Besos, Lúthien.


	3. Capítulo 3

James estaba harto. Pero no harto a secas, como le decía a Sirius. Estaba harto, pero harto harto. Sirius rodaba los ojos, se movía el pelo y seguía caminando por el pasillo sin hacerle caso. James sabía que aquello estaba afectado a su amigo, que estaba haciéndole daño, por mucho que Sirius no quisiera aceptarlo. No entendía que había pasado para que aquellos acabaran así.

James sabía que Sirius siempre había tenido una gran debilidad por Remus, un afecto especial hacía el hombre lobo que él nunca había acabado de entender.

Sirius era su mujer amigo, su hermano y James sabía que aquello le estaba afectando.

Desde la salida a Hogsmeade la noche del sábado —hace ahora tres días—, nada había mejorado. Todo se había vuelto más complicado. Las noches, en llegar a la habitación, el silencio inunda sus corazones. James solía encender el gramófono y ponía alguna canción de los Beatles con tal de que se reconciliara el ambiente. Pero no funcionaba.

—Esto se tiene que acabar, Sirius. No me importa a que se deba… Pero no podemos estar todos mal porqué a vosotros dos os da la gana estar peleados.

—Díselo a él.

—Te lo digo a ti y se lo digo a él. Me importan a una mierda vuestras redecillas. Esto se tiene que acabar y punto.

—Es más complicado que eso, James y lo sabes.

—La verdad, Canuto, es que no sé nada —dijo James—. Lo sabría si me lo contarás.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Pues entonces no hay nada por lo que estar enfadado con Remus.

—No me taladres, James.

También intentó hablar con Remus esa misma tarde en la biblioteca, pero no fue más fácil que razonar con Sirius. La verdad es que Lunático siempre ha sido de los cabezones, igual que Sirius. Pero jamás había creído que podrían llegar a este punto.

—No voy a pedir perdón por algo que no he hecho —dijo Remus.

—No estoy diciendo que le pidas perdón… Solo que hagáis las paces.

—No quiero hacer las paces con él.

—¡Joder, Remus! ¿No habéis pensando en casaros? ¡Sois como un maldito matrimonio!

La verdad es que Remus si que lo había pensando. No en casarse quizás, pero si en pasar una vida juntos. Que ridículo sonaba cuando lo pensaba demasiado tiempo. Pero después de la reacción de Sirius, todo sonaba ridículo.

Remus jamás pensó que aquel beso en quinto, antes de irse de vacaciones de verano, pudieran cambiar tanto las cosas entre él y Sirius. ¿Pero que podía hacer Remus si Sirius había decidido dejar de hablarle? Nunca se imaginó que Sirius pudiera reaccionar así, retirándole la palabra. Sabía que aquel beso fue algo, algo importante. No sabía si para bien o para mal, pero importaba.

Algo cambió, algo se había activado. Que Sirius lo aceptara o no era su problema


	4. Capítulo 4

Estaba solo en la maldita habitación. Esa maldita habitación en la que dormía Sirius, con aquella cama que estaba demasiado cerca de la de Remus. Demasiado cerca para su salud mental. Que Remus estuviera tan cerca y que a la vez tan lejos, no ayudaba en nada a Sirius, que estaba al borde del colapso.

Estaba solo cuando la luna brillaba en el firmamento. Una luna blanca y redonda que le sonreía burlona, recordándole lo desgraciado que era. Se levantó de su cama y miró a la cama de al lado, la de Lupin. Las sábanas estaban estiras y bien puestas —no como las suyas—. Ya siendo niños Remus siempre hacía la cama. Sirius mira la cama de su compañero de habitación y camina hacía allí.

Estaba solo en la habitación y se metió en la cama de Remus cuando nadie le vió.

Recordó vagamente lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos.

—No voy —dijo Sirius mientras James le esperaba en el umbral—. No voy a ir y no puedes obligarme.

—Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte —James cogió el pomo de la puerta—. Espero que esto te remueva la conciencia —y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras de James antes de irse con Remus y Peter hacía la casa de los gritos. Había luna llena aquella noche y Sirius se había negado a acompañarlos. Se había negado a compartir aquella noche con sus amigos debido a la extraña situación que compartía con Remus.

En meterse en la cama de Lúnatico se tapó con las blancas sábanas, hundió su cara en la mullida almohada y aspiró con fuerza el embriagador aroma. Olía a hombre, fuerte y rudo. Tal y como le gustaba a Sirius. Las sábanas eran suaves y la sola idea de que Remus dormía ahí todas las noches, erizaba su piel. Apretaba la almohada entre sus manos, estrujándola fuertemente contra el pecho. Se imaginaba durmiendo en esa cama todas las noches, con aquel chico que huele a hombre y sabe a cielo. Porque Remus Lupin sabe a cielo, a hombre, a sudor y lágrimas, a heridas abiertas, a cicatrices por la espalda, a libros, a biblioteca y a chocolate. Remus Lupin sabe a todo aquello que Sirius más desea.

Aquel beso fue un error, sí. Sirius lo sabe. Aquel beso fue desaprovechado, malgastado. Si hubiera esperado un poco más quizás hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para ir más allá. Para demostrarle a Remus que no existe otra realidad que en la que ellos estén unidos, juntos. Si Sirius hubiera esperado un poco más, Remus no se hubiera apartado. Si hubiera sabido ser paciente, Remus hubiera seguido con aquel beso y quién sabe lo que habría podido pasar.

—¡Maldito idiota! —maldijo Sirius.

Se odiaba por haberle hablado así a Remus aquel día en Hogsmeade. Se odiaba por lo que le hizo el año pasado con la broma de Snape. Se odiaba por tratarle así después de lo del beso. No se habían escrito en todo el verano, no se hablaron en volver a Hogwarts y ahora se peleaban sin más. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando entre ellos? ¿Era ese el final de lo qué sea que tuvieran? Sirius no podía ni pensarlo. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de aquella cama e ir hacía la Casa de los Gritos para estar con Remus. Para estar con aquel lobo que destruía a su Remus una vez al mes bajo el efecto de la luna.

Pero no lo hizo, sentía demasiado vergüenza como para presentarse allí después de cómo le había tratado.

Sirius encogió las piernas y sintió la sábana sobre su piel. La textura era suave y olía a él. Todo en esa cama olía a él, a Remus. Aspiró con fuerza y su cuerpo se encendió. Ya le había pasado antes, era un sentimiento ardiente que necesitaba saciarse. Y toda esa fuerza ardiente se colapsaba en un solo lugar. Un lugar salvaje que lo único que busca era aliviarse. Bajó la mano buscando el punto desde donde irradiaba el calor y lo agarró con fuerza. Remus era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Su mano se agitaba con avidez, rápida y acelerada. Soñaba que aquella mano fuera la de Remus, su mano, su boca, su cuerpo.

Y explotó. Se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, con aquella sensación de que Remus estaba metido en la cama con él. Luego se levantó y —con un hechizo de limpieza— lo dejó todo como lo encontró. Las sábanas quedaron limpias y la cama hecha.

Fue hasta el escritorio y cogió la cajetilla de tabaco. Encendió con su varita el cigarrillo y caminó hasta la ventana. La luna oscilaba sobre el cielo cuando Sirius lo decidió finalmente; mañana se acabaría toda esta tontería con Remus, mañana las cosas volverían a ser como siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cuando Sirius despertó, la habitación seguía vacía. Se extrañó de no encontrarse con James y Peter. Solían llegar poco después del amanecer, después de dejar a Remus en la enfermería. El reloj de su mesita marcaba las ocho. Se levantó, se vistió con lo primero que encontró tirado por la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, solo aquellos que madrugaban para desayunar temprano deambulaban por el castillo a esas horas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago pero no sabía muy bien porqué. La incertidumbre por el retraso de sus amigos estaba alterándole. Caminó hacía la enfermería sin detenerse por las miradas de unos Slytherins. En otro momento, Sirius se hubiera parado para seguirles el juego y acabar a bofetadas. Pero hoy no era el día.

Aumentó el ritmo cuando comenzó a haber más movimiento de alumnos. En llegar, Pomfrey se negó a dejarle entrar.

—¿Dónde está Lupin? —exigió saber Sirius.

—No puede pasar ahora. El señor Lupin se encuentra indispuesto.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar, James y Peter emergieron del interior de la enfermería. Sus ropas estaban sucias de lodo y sangre. Grandes manchas escarlata pintaban sus ropas. James tenía la cara desencajada, los ojos llorosos y las manos llenas de rojo.

—James… —Sirius se acercó a él—. ¿Qué coño a pasado? ¿Y esa sangre?

James intentó hablar, pero no pudo.

—¿Es tuya? ¿James, es tuya esta sangre? —insistió Sirius.

James ladeó la cabeza.

Sirius empujó la puerta —olvidándose de Pomfrey— y entró en la enfermería con el corazón en un puño. Buscaba por todas partes a Remus mientras corría apresurado por la sala. Lo encontró tumbado sobre una camilla al fondo de la enfermería. Se acercó a su cuerpo observando las dos grandes oberturas en su pecho. Dos enormes heridas de las que emanaba espeso líquido escarlata sin medida.

La imagen era desgarradora.

Remus gemía de dolor cuando Pomfrey llegó.

—¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí, señor Black!

Sirius se movió hasta Remus, alejándose de Pomfrey.

—¿Remus, me oyes? —gritó Sirius.

El chico solo podía emitir desesperados gemidos de dolor.

—Vas a estar bien, amigo… —decía Sirius insistente—. Lo siento, Remus… ¡Lo siento tanto! Perdóname, por favor… ¡Perdóname!

Pomfrey consiguió apartarle de allí y sacarlo de la enfermería. Cuando la mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara, Sirius dio un fuerte golpe seco con el pie. Apenas pudo sentir el dolor cuando se giró hacía James.

—¡¿Se pude saber que coño ha pasado esta noche?! —gritó Sirius encolerizado.

—¡No me grites!

—¡Se supone que hemos de cuidar de él!

—Quieres callarte —dijo James—. Nos van a oír.

—¡Me la suda! Remus está ahí dentro desangrándose ¡joder! ¿Cómo cojones no lo habéis evitado?

—El que controla al lobo es el perro, no el ciervo o la rata… Te recuerdo, Sirius que el que se quedó en su cuarto encerrado fuiste tu.

James tenía razón y Sirius lo sabía.

—Yo no…

—No me lo niegues. Si hubiera estado esto no hubiera pasado y lo sabes —James le encaró—. ¡Si Remus está ahí dentro es por tu culpa!

Sirius, colérico, cogió a James de las solapas de la chaqueta con la mandíbula fuera de si, como a punto de morder, y el puño en alto preparado para el golpe.

—¡¿No tienes ya bastante?! —dijo James—. ¡Pégame, vamos! Lo estás jodiendo todo.

Sirius miró a James y vio en sus ojos como su hermano le hablaba desde la más absoluta sinceridad. Tenía razón. Podría pegarle por ello, pero aquel no era el día. Lo estaba jodiendo todo —como lo sabes, hermano—. Lo soltó y salió corriendo sin volver la mirada. A penas oía sus propios pensamientos. No controlaba su propia respiración. Por un momento creyó convertirse en perro y dejarse llevar por aquellos impulsos que estaban haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera sin control a través del castillo. Remus estaba allí, perdiendo sangre, gimiendo, sufriendo y Sirius sentía la culpa latiendo en sus entrañas. El dolor le nublaba la vista. Atravesó los concurridos pasillos, empujando a cualquier alumno que se cruzaba. Ignoró las miradas recriminadoras por los empujones. Continuó su camino ignorando la idea de ir a clase o de volver con James. Notaba el llanto aferrado con fuerza a su garganta, estallaría en cualquier momento y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le viera llorar.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando ese año? ¿Qué coño les estaba pasando a todos ellos?

Salió del castillo a través del puente colgante y llegó a los lindes del bosque prohibido. Pocas veces se había convertido en perro durante el día, pero en esta situación ya todo le daba igual. Las perros tienen menos capacidad de sentimientos que los humanos, así que la única solución que encontró ahora era convertirse. Así olvidaría todo aquel dolor y haría que aquel sentimiento de culpa parara.

La transformación se efectuó y corrió y ladró como nunca antes. Se pasó el día en el bosque, corriendo, balbuceando algo parecido a un llanto, rastreando, ladrando. En hacerse de noche, salió la luna. El perro se detuvo y miró al cielo. Su forma más humana volvió a aparecer en pensar en Remus Lupin.

—Descansa, hoy aúllo a la luna por ti —pensó el perro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Remus sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que le hundía hacía abajo, haciendo que sintiera la gravedad con una fuerza imparable sobre su cuerpo. No podía incorporarse y desistió al segundo intento.

El chico sentado al lado de su camilla tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento, los ojos cerrados y el cabello desparramado sobre los hombros. Los mechones azabache le caían desordenados, otorgándole sin derecho un aspecto salvaje y despechado.

Remus miró a Sirius mientras dormía plácidamente en la silla. Era una imagen tan natural como el respirar, ver a Sirius dormir no era una gran novedad para él. Siempre que tuviera cuidado podía observarle en silencio cuando él no se diera cuenta, despertándose media hora antes que todos los demás. No era una visión nueva, pero verlo allí, a su lado en la enfermería, tan tranquilo, tan frágil e indefenso, provocaba más dolor que cualquier herida que el lobo pudiera haberle causado.

—Sirius… —musitó Remus, dándose cuenta de que su voz apenas tenía fuerza—. Sirius… —volvió a decir.

Sirius emitió un sonido gutural, un sutil gemido y comenzó a moverse estirando brazos y piernas. En cuanto tuvo los ojos abiertos, se irguió y miró a Remus fijamente. Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras se esfumaron.

—Ey —dijo Sirius en un susurro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Remus incapaz de incorporarse.

—No quería irme.

—Tienes clase.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius con la mirada fija en el lobo herido sobre la camilla—. Supongo que me da igual.

—No deberías saltarte clases, yo estoy bien y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—No sé que haces aquí —dijo Remus retirando la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, seguía enfadado.

—¿Y dejarte solo?  
—Lo hiciste la otra noche. Si esta es tu manera de pedir perdón por no venir… Lo siento, Sirius pero no me sirve —manifestó Remus.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó… —Sirius se miró las manos, sabía que tenía la culpa pero no quería admitirlo.

—Sabes perfectamente que el perro es quien controla al lobo, Sirius. Lo sabes perfectamente —Remus sentía como el lobo despertaba poco a poco. Olvidaba el dolor asfixiante de la herida y se incorporó levemente para mirar a Sirius—. ¡Me dejaste solo porqué no eres capaz de aceptar lo que pasó el año pasado! Pensé que eramos amigos, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Y si he pasado de ti estas últimas semanas es porqué he visto como me miras. Con esa cara de asco, esa rabia hacía mi que no se de donde te sale. ¿Quieres que todo esto acabe? Aléjate de mi de una vez por todas, pero no vengas suplicando perdón después de lo que has hecho.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—Exacto. No hiciste nada… ¡Te quedaste en la maldita habitación mientras el lobo me destrozaba vivo! —Remus sintió como ardía la herida, como se agarrotaba el dolor alrededor del pecho y le hacía gemir y volver a tumbarse dolorido.

—¿Remus, estás bien? —Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a él asustado por su repentino ataque de dolor.

—Por favor, vete.

—Remus, yo… —intentó decir Sirius.

—Vete. No quiero que nadie se quede a mi lado por pena. Prefiero estar solo.

Y se fue sin mirar atrás.


End file.
